This Love
by Babyxo
Summary: Emma's inlove with Jay, but she's with Sean because her and Jay weren't in a relationship and Jay feels the same way about her. Takes place on Rock this town. Bigger summary inside. Jiberty, Jemma, Semma, Sanny and Spanny. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:// ****Based off of Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Rock This Town. Don't worry, JT doesn't die. It's the night of the party and everyone's there celebrating Liberty's party; soon it becomes a house party. All the obvious people are there (Liberty, Manny, JT, Jay, Sean and Emma). Emma and Sean plan to do the deed tonight but someone tells Sean about Jay and Emma's hookup (Oh another thing, they didn't stop hooking up till Sean came back, not a relationship, just friends with benefits sort of thing, along the way Jay sort of got feelings but didn't say anything as he thought Emma didn't feel the same way) So yeah. Jay's thoughts are in BOLD and Emma's thoughts are in **ITALICS**.**

"Surprise Liberty!" Everyone cheered as Liberty walked down the stairs with a fairly large and happy smile on her face. Liberty was stunning and tonight should be a great night, right? Emma paced nervously and shaking when no one was looking.

_What am I thinking? I can't lose my virginity to him; I just got done giving head to his best friend Jay a few months earlier. I don't know anymore, I just can't. I should tell the truth, tell him it's not the time, or I should simply break up with him and tell him that someone else has my heart. That's right Emma, way to be a boner kill huh? I have to do this, I've known him forever, screw the heart._

"Oh wow" Liberty said surprised at the sparklers used as candles. JT was in awe at the way she looked. Sadly Liberty and JT aren't together. Mia Jones is supposedly holding his heart right now; JT is the father figure to her three year old daughter Bella. Suddenly a pounding on the door came. Manny told all of her friends to stay put; it's probably just a few more guests for Liberty's party. But to her surprise in walked Marco, Dylan and Ellie were they even Liberty's friends? Did they even talk? Manny slowly shut the door but then was interrupted by Danny and Derek shoving it open and causing Manny to tip backwards and stumble just a bit. Emma started to realize that more and more unknown people were walking in, so she slid against the sides of the wall to where Manny was standing. Emma's heart exploded inside of her at the site of Jay Hogart, her friends with benefits, waltz on in like he knew this house perfectly.

"Let's rock this joint!" Jay said all too excited. The smell of cigarettes and some cologne that Emma knew just too well invaded her lungs. Emma instantly relaxed as her and Jay's eye's met for some time.

"Jay! What are you doing here?!" Emma tried asking rudely but she knew that Jay knew that she couldn't be rude to him even if she wanted to.

"Words on the street and I wanted to check in on my friend with----"Jay smirked at the last part and pointed his eyes up to where Sean was and nodded at him. Jay knew that Emma and Sean were like, together forever he couldn't break them up.

**God I miss her. Sean can just walk in and take her away from me so simply. I only wish I had that effect on her. I wouldn't be partying right now, watching as she and Sean make puppy love to each other on some wall. If Emma and I were together I'd be with her, keeping her to myself like some prized jewel, that if I lost it, I would simply never have the time of day for anyone. Whoa Jay, to deep. Hopefully I can hook up with some random girl and make a good night tonight, time to get my mind off of that Emma Nelson.**

Emma stood dazed as Jay nudged past her and Sean. Emma's heart sunk and she knew that this night wouldn't be fun for her.

"How many minutes?" Sean asked eagerly. If he wanted to be with Emma forever, why would the minutes matter?

"Mm…thirty…tick tock tick tock" She purred all too seductively. Jay heard the sound of that purr that he knew too well and instantly dented some of his beer can.

**Well no chance of ever getting back with Emma**

Emma waited till Sean walked off to talk to some guy friends, she instantly grabbed for the tequila bottle her parents kept on the top of the fridge and spiked her drink and swigged just a bit in her bottle. Jay saw this from afar and smirked. He knew she was a lightweight, he definitely knew that from all the times they spent together. Jay squirmed his way through the people and put his hands on Emma's hips.

"Sean I said to wait, I have to---"Emma said bitterly as she turned around to meet the face of Jay. Emma blushed a pink red color.

"Jay! He'll see us!" Emma said in the same bitter tone. Only Jay knew she was faking it and she really wasn't all that mad, just embarrassed.

"Calm down he's upstairs, drinking your problems away?" Jay said as he took the bottle out of her hands.

"Something like that, Jay please no one can see us like…this" She stuttered out the last word as she reached down and pushed Jay's hands, which fell limply to his sides. Jay bit the left side of his cheek and sighed quietly. Emma knew he still cared but she couldn't do anything about it.

_If only he knew how I felt about him, but he never will, and that's just how it is._

Jay walked slowly out of the small kitchen sadly. But could Jay stay sad for long? Of course not! He's Jay Hogart the bad ass. Jay grabbed a beer and leaned against a wall, he could see Emma from where he was standing. Emma on the other hand couldn't simply walk away from someone who once, and may still have her heart. She rubbed her forehead and felt sick. Must be the tequila getting to her, but Emma didn't care. That's the part of her that Jay rubbed off on. She used to be sensitive and delicate when it came to pain, but after the past one and half year spending time with Jay she changed into someone who didn't care about anything really, if her stomach hurt she would simply drink it off till it didn't hurt. Emma Nelson the wimp? That's old news; well to Jay it is at least. She shook off her faze of dizziness and walked out of her kitchen and onto where everyone was dancing, she grabbed a random guy who was fairly cute from the back of him and danced with him. Turns out it was Johnny, a Lakehurst student and the main bully to. Did Emma really care? No not really. She danced dirty with him till she blurred out and stumbled against a wall. Drake, another Lakehurst student grabbed her arm.

"Why don't you dance with me, a hot girl like you shouldn't be here alone…" He said into her ear. Emma slid up and got onto her feet. She couldn't see straight at all until she bumped into Sean.

"Sean hey!" Emma slurred out almost happily. Jay watched from afar, and to his surprise he was quite amused, Emma never got this drunk.

"Are you wasted Em?" Sean asked seriously.

"The question is, am I wasted enough?" Emma giggled and dragged Sean into her basement. Sean laid on the bed and Emma looked at the mirror, but she didn't see anything, just a figure.

"Are you sure about this Emma? Because we can wait" Sean said half-heartedly. Yes Sean Cameron wanted so badly to get into Emma's pants, he really didn't care if she said yes or no, he wanted in and tonight, nothing could stop it.

"Oh Seany-boy are you wimping out on me? Because I bet Jay or someone wouldn't mind being in here with me!" Emma slurred out once again. Sean felt himself tense up at Jay's name.

"Jay?" Sean completely killed the mood that was once hot but now it was dulled.

"Oops, what I meant was any guy…Like Jay, you know like those type of guys, you know?" Emma giggled but a small voice in the back of her head was telling her she was an idiot.

"Sure…" Sean said obviously confused. Emma figured it was about the time to do the deed so she jumped on Sean and she could feel the erection in Sean's pants. Something just wasn't right about this moment.

_I don't love him! I know I'm slightly wasted but come on! I want Jay, I have to tell Sean it's over, right now, now or never, have to do this, and if I'm wrong I'll lie, make something up I don't know!_

"Sean wait…" Emma grabbed his hands and put them on his chest.

"What now?" Sean said to hastily. He just wanted to get this over with.

"I can't do this" Emma blurted out. Her head spun in a million directions at once. She felt she did the right thing but did it benefit everyone else? Emma climbed off of Sean dizzily, but as she was half off, Sean grabbed her and pulled her back on.

"Were doing this tonight Em, you'll love it I promise!" Sean said as he unbuttoned her dress slowly. Emma swatted his hand.

"I'm not in love with you!" Emma spat out.

"So?" Sean said obviously pissed with all the delay.

"So, we can't do this" She climbed off of him more swiftly and buttoned her dress back up. Emma reached for the door handle but Sean jumped in front of her.

"Now why's that?" Sean said more aggressively.

"Because I'm in love with freaking Jay Hogart!" Emma's heart raced but she was relieved to finally have said that. Sean's expression turned into pure hate as he opened the door and pushed Emma out, but that wasn't all, he slammed her against the wall like he would to a guy and Sean just walked down the stairs. Jay heard the thump and looked up. He was expecting Emma and Sean giggling all happily, but it was just Sean looking pissed. Jay grabbed Sean by his shirt collar.

"What happened?" Jay said concerned but kind of happy.

"Oh I don't know, she said she's in love with you!" Sean growled and dumped Jay's drink in his face. Jay smirked at how that moment played out. He also felt happiness and went looking for Emma. Emma on the other hand felt dazed and stumbled to the bathroom.

**Finally, we can be together, but knowing Emma she'll probably be emotional and cry but at least I'll be the one to hold her.**

Jay giddily walked through the house looking for Emma. Emma was in the bathroom feeling the blood on the back of her head. She felt suffocated inside this house with all the booze and weed being passed around her. She walked downstairs and into the hallway where Johnny and Drake were offering Danny and Derek a beer as a peace offering. Derek being an idiot took it, not knowing it was shook up and it exploded everywhere. The beers foam went onto Emma's face, JT's clothes and Spinners eyes.

"That's it!" Spinner slammed Johnny against the railing.

"Chill out man it's a party!" Drake said, eyeing Emma out of the corner of his eye. Emma felt the stare on her chest and looked up.

"Hey…Blondie, want to join us? We could have our own party" Drake offered but Emma looked down and shook her head no. Sean saw this and shoved Drake and Johnny out of the house with Spinner's help.

"Bad move Degrassi!" Drake called out, seeking Emma out and winked.

_Am I a target for him now? Goody._

Everyone parted their separate ways and Emma stood alone. Emma looked around, really only hoping to find Jay but instead saw Manny grinding against Damien, the guy that was supposed to be Liberty's date. Manny kissed him but instantly stopped and walked off saying something to him really fast. Emma decided to stumble over there, walking over glass and streamers on her way over. Automatically Emma grabbed another drink that looked tasty to her and downed it into her mouth. That drink however, was spiked terribly of something that was way too strong for Emma. Emma immediately felt more dazed and decided to walk outside for a bit. Forgetting that she was looking for Jay, and also forgetting that Drake and Johnny were outside somewhere and they obviously aren't the type of people to be around in the middle of the night. Still Emma stumbled around the streets until she saw Jay's car, hoping it would be unlocked she walked over to it. Emma really just wanted to sleep, this was Jay could find her more easily. On her way over Emma saw Johnny and Drake but did she care? No, she was more wasted than ever. Johnny was peeing on Sean's car and Drake was leaning on the car staring at Emma as she wandered around.

"Lost?" He called out to her.

"No just dizzy!" She giggled as she danced around the middle of the street. Drake tapped Johnny's shoulder to look over and Johnny chuckled.

"So why didn't you dance with me?" Drake called out.

"Well! You see I'm in love with this one guy but I was going to lose my virginity to this other guy and I was wasted terribly so yeah I couldn't get up!" Emma blabbed out.

"I see." Drake purred out.

"Yeah! Now could move your loser bodies over? I have to get something…Out of this car" Emma hinted as she pushed Johnny and Drake back making them stumble. For a petite girl she was pretty powerful when she was drunk enough.

"Bad move Blondie" Drake scoffed as he took out a pocket knife. Emma turned around to ask him what he said but instead was stabbed right in the kidneys. Oh no but the pain wasn't over just yet. Drake grazed the pocket knife all over her, causing more and more blood to gush out. Emma couldn't scream, all she could do was go into shock and scream mentally inside of her, now dyeing, head. She slid down the side of the car, squeaking as she slid down. Emma knew these were her last moments.

_I didn't tell him I loved him. He'll never know that I love him more then he knows. I didn't think of him as my random hookup he was my Jay! I'll never be able to grow gray with him, watch out kids grow up or even make love to him. My life is pointless now, well yeah because I'm dyeing and I'm wasted and Jay doesn't even know how I feel._

Emma watched as the blood drained from her once tan skin, which was now pale and cold. Emma stared off into the distance blankly. As she died, she watched the party go on without her.

_I can't scream, I can't do anything. I love Jay and I love Manny and I love my parents. Please dear God if your listening don't take me away just yet please just don't!_

Emma whimpered and looked down at the pool of blood surrounding her. She felt as the tears came down slowly and lifelessly.

**Where's Emma? She's nowhere to be found. I can't help but worry for her, I love her.**

"JT!" JT instantly looked up from his conversation with Liberty and slammed his self against the wall.

"Where's Emma?" Jay said rushed.

"No beat down?" JT said cheekily but with a hint a tension.

"Just where is she, freak?" Jay said more coolly.

"I don't know, I saw her last by the front door, I think she drank something spiked. Probably stumbling around somewhere, why?" JT said concerned but with a tinge of humor.

"Tell you later, wait a second, no I won't" Jay felt better as he shoved through the people to the front door which was wide open. He saw his Emma sitting down and leaning on Sean's car. She looked passed out cold. Jay felt something go through his spine, panic. He ran across the street and smelt the blood in the air. Kneeling down to Emma, he saw that the blood was covering the street. It was Emma's blood.

**Not now please be a sick joke! Shit I'm going to cry. I don't know what to do. I love her but she's dyeing! What can I do! Calm down Hogart, ok we can do this. Emma's going to live, I can't let her die.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jay furiously checked Emma's body for a pulse, after searching he finally found a faint pulse and felt a tinge of hope left for his Emma. Jay whipped his cell phone out and dialed 911, but hung up knowing the cops asked too many questions and Emma could be dead by the time a ambulance came. He swiftly took Emma in his arms and ran to his car and set her down in the passenger seat. Jay drove at top speed down to the hospital.

"Hey Emma, remember when I gave you a STD?" Jay said stuttering. He had to find a way to make her wake up.

"Mm…" She mumbled so softly.

"And all the times we had at the ravine?"

"Jay?" She said weakly. So she's alive, that's a plus.

_Holy shit I'm alive. Not really, I feel myself slipping away but I hear someone's voice, Jay? I must be dead._

"Yeah Greenpeace, Jay Hogart, you know we hooked up all the time!"

"Pfft…" She mumbled.

"Stay with me ok? You can make it, I know" Jay said. No reply. She's slipping away once again.

_Whoa bright light, where'd Jay go?_

Jay sped through red lights, and probably caused some traffic but hello! Someone was dying in his passenger seat what was he supposed wait for the green lights when Emma was slipping into the white light?

"Emma…?" Jay said.

"Hm?"

"You're bleeding on my seats" He chuckled nervously. She grinned lightly, still hope.

Jay slammed his breaks at the hospital and ran to carry Emma in. A young nurse saw this and pressed some button meaning there was an emergency. The nurse, whose tag read Janet, pushed a wheelchair over and Jay set Emma in and stayed by her side. While Emma was faintly being wheeled off, another nurse stopped Jay and asked for Emma's information.

"Do you know anything about this girl?" The male nurse said. Jay couldn't help but laugh, woman are supposed to be nurses! Ah that was a bit sexist.

"Yeah, her names Emma Nelson" Jay said in his normal voice.

"Do you know what happened?" Jay told the guy all of the events that happened, who he thinks did it and why.

"Now are you her boyfriend or her family...?" The nurse said before finishing up.

"Uhh fiancé…" Jay said unsure, he wanted to make sure he was the one that got all of her updates.

"Ah…I'll be sure to let you know any updates about her, use the phone if you want" And with that the nurse named Kelly left. Turns out he wasn't a nurse, just a volunteer getting extra credit so he can graduate; obviously Jay would know nothing about that. Jay walked slowly to the phone, not knowing who to call really, but decided to call the house. It rang three times; he was surprised if anyone would pick up, Manny answered.

"Manny?" Jay said.

"Jay? What do you want?" She said harshly.

"Calm yourself Slutos, Emma's in the hospital"

"What?! Your lieing! You're probably at the ravine right now, with her" Manny knew all about Jay and Emma's past, she also knew Emma's feelings for Jay. She grew to be ok with the sound of Jay's name, just not Jay.

"Fine but when you can't find Emma, meet me at Souris Hospital"

"You're such an idiot Jay"

"Oh and when you don't find her, and you want to check out the hospital just to check if I am lying, don't bring Sean"

"Why not? He's her boyfriend!" Manny exclaimed.

"Just don't" Click. The dial tone rung in Manny's ears, her jaw dropped as she went looking for Emma. But there was no Emma.

"Sean, where's Emma?" She said to Sean who was obviously very drunk right now.

"Dunnoo" Sean slurred out. Manny could tell he didn't care and really didn't know.

"O…Kay" Manny said and thought to herself was she was the only sober one here? Manny figured JT and Liberty probably knew where Emma was.

"JT!" Manny trotted to him.

"Yes Miss Santos?"

"Where's Emma?" Manny said.

"Ah well long story short, she got awfully drunk, Jay came to me to ask the same question, told her she was outside, he disappeared and never came back."

"Lovely" Manny mumbled and ran to find Sean. Obviously he couldn't drive right now so she was going to drive. She found Sean and Elli sitting on a table together. Ellie was sober from the looks of it and Sean was spilling his life story to her.

"Sean, keys?" Manny insisted.

"Uh, no Manny" Manny jumped on the table and grabbed his keys from his pockets. Once she grabbed the keys she ran off only to be stopped by Ellie.

"Playing Grand Theft Auto?" Ellie said.

"Sure!" Manny didn't care what Ellie thought of her.

"Nice, why? Is it because of Emma or something?"

"Ellie! I don't like you, leave me be ok?" Manny stormed out but Ellie followed her.

"Let me come with you" Ellie said. Manny could feel the anger pulsing through her.

"Fine!" Manny found Sean's car but got caught in some sticky substance.

"Oh my god" Manny said to herself and started to cry, this was where Emma must have got stabbed, or worse shot. Manny climbed into the car and so did Ellie. She furiously started the car and drove off fast.

"So what are we doing Santos?"

"More like what are you doing here, with me, is the better question don't you think?" Manny snapped.

"Because I have nothing better to do and I don't trust you to drive Sean's car by yourself"

"Well I'm driving it just fine, doesn't take a genius"

"Sorry so uhh where are we going?" Ellie said after a moment of silence.

"Hospital"

"Why? Are you pregnant?" Ellie said almost like she was concerned.

"Ellie! It's two in the morning and I'm going to get a pregnancy test, smart right!"

"Ok then why?"

"Emma" Manny said sadly.

"Another STD?"

"You know, you can get out whenever"

"I'm sorry again" Ellie said.

"So…Is Emma ok?" Ellie said.

"No, Jay took her to the hospital after she got stabbed or something, maybe shot I don't know!" Manny saw the hospital and swung into the parking lot, not caring if she was on the lines and jumped out with Ellie trailing behind. They both walked into the waiting room and saw Jay.

"Jay! Where's Emma?"

"Surgery" Jay said dully and sat down.

"Shouldn't Sean know about this? He is her boyfriend and he does really love her" Ellie said. Manny scolded Ellie with her eyes. Jay looked up hurt. No one has really ever seen Jay look hurt.

"No Ellie" Manny said. She did somewhat know of Jay's feelings and she did want Emma and Jay to be together.

"Well I am" Ellie said and got up, Manny took off after her but Jay grabbed her arm.

"Manny, its ok I was putting the facts together and I don't think Emma wants me"

"Uh yeah she does Jay" Manny stated.

"Hmm well it won't change; Sean has always come out as the hero"

"Jay! Stop being so mopey"

"I can be mopey if I want to"

"Fine just…don't give up on Emma"

"Alright then Dr. Phil"

Manny hastily flipped through a magazine, she was flustered and angry so she wasn't even reading.

"I couldn't get a hold of Sean, he must be dyeing not knowing where Emma is" Ellie said. Jay rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

**Yeah I'm sure he really cares, if he did why I was the one taking his girlfriend. Excuse me, ex girlfriend to the emergency room? Why was I the one carrying her into my car? Watching her bleed, slowly slip away. My god this is not my night.**

"Well Ellie as you can see, no one cares" Manny snapped.

"Sorry Manny but he does really love her" Ellie said calmly.

"Sure Ellie think what you want"

**God please make Ellie shut up and oh could you possibly make it so Emma lives?**

"Calm down" Jay moaned and rolled over. He pulled his hat down over his eyes. He wasn't going to sleep, just shut his eyes and relax, but that was impossible.

"Why don't you go home Jay?" Ellie suggested.

"Why don't you?"

"Oh that's a good comeback" Ellie huffed.

"Will you ever shut up?" Jay said.

"Nope" Ellie said and walked off to who knows where. Manny decided to call Emma's parents and tell them what happened.

"Hello?" A tired sounding Snake said.

"Snake its Manny uhh…I don't know how to tell you this…but first are you awake?"

"Enough, what is it Manny?"

"Emma's in the hospital"

"Repeat?"

"Emma is in the hospital" There was rumbling in the background, like Spike was getting up.

"Manny?" Spike asked.

"Hi Spike"

"What's this about Emma and a hospital?"

"She got stabbed Spike!" Manny said impatiently.

"Ok um…I'll be there soon, call me with any updates please!" Spike said. She sounded half asleep and panicked, since it was only three in the morning. Manny hung up the phone and took a seat next to Jay.

"Jay…Who did this..?"

"Johnny and Drake those Lakehurst students" Jay groaned.

"Drake was the red head trying to dance with her, and Johnny was the one she was dancing all dirty with right?" Manny asked slowly.

"Mhm" Jay said ending their conversation. Jay leaned down in the hospital chair and his head rested lazily tilting backwards. Manny decided not to interrupt but instead went to go ask for any updates on Emma. She walked carefully to the front desk, scared about the news that she might hear.

"Hi um…I'm Emma Nelson's friend…" Manny hinted as she talked to Kelly, the volunteer working at the front desk.

"She's undergoing surgery right now"

"What happened to her?"

"Well, she was stabbed in her kidneys plus she had alcohol poisoning" Kelly stated.

"Is she going to live?" Manny said.

"I can't give that kind of information out to anyone but family or that guy" Kelly pointed to Jay "Her fiancé or whatever" Manny rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat next to Jay.

"Hey Jay, you didn't tell me you were Emma's fiancé!" Manny hit him on the shoulder and whispered to him angrily. Jay jumped just a little bit and squeezed his eyes open.

"It was a spur of the moment decision"

"Nice Jay, Emma's parents will be here soon, what are you going to say?"

"The truth now shush" Jay said coolly and turned his body over, buckling his knees underneath him. After over twenty minutes of pure silence, Jay felt hungry and kind of sick. He got up and just walked off leaving Manny by herself.

"Where are you going?" Manny said sleepily.

"Just to eat, go back to sleep" Jay said softly. He wandered through many halls before actually finding the cafeteria, but when he got there he wasn't all that hungry anymore. So he decided to find Emma's room. Knowing she probably wasn't going to be there, he wasn't going to search to long. Jay peaked through a bunch of old people's windows before finding Emma's room. There she was, heavily drugged and with a bunch of needles and tubes in her. Usually Jay would have knocked this door down but he couldn't.

**Don't go in, you'll get caught, oh hell with it. No, don't.**

Jay decided against it and walked to the bathroom. He was so out of it at the moment that it wasn't even funny. All he could do was think about Emma. That stupid blonde who causes him so much pain, yet he can't pull away, he can't just turn away when she's there. He glanced at his clothing and face. He had Emma's blood on his shirt and pants, his eyes were dark and disorientated and he just flat out looked tired.

Next all Jay could do was go back and sit next to Manny. Oh the fun in that. He walked lazily down the hall until he bashed into a red haired girl. Ellie?

"Ellie?" Jay said confused.

"Huh?" She said. It was Ellie.

"Oh Jay…Hi" She said breathlessly.

"Yeah hey" Jay and walked off. Ellie followed.

"How's Emma?"

"Well smart one she's in the hospital not that good" Jay said matter a fact idly.

"Any updates?"

"Nope" Jay said popping the 'p' and staring down at her.

"We should get back" Ellie said rushed.

"Yeah" They walked lazily and quietly down the hallway. No one even hinted they wanted a conversation. Awkward much? Jay heard Manny blabbing on the phone.

"Yes that's the address, uh Emma Nelson, out of control party, stabbed in the kidneys, alright" And she hung up.

"What was that about?" Jay asked Manny as they sat down.

"Hard to explain, wake me up if something happens" Manny says as she lies down on a plastic looking couch-bench thing. She falls asleep fast. Manny surprisingly had nothing to drink so on the plus side she wouldn't have a hangover. Two full hours passed and Jay was awake with Ellie and Manny both sleeping on his left side and a stack of magazines on his right. A worried looking Spike and Snake came rushing in. Obviously Jay only knew who Snake was and just guessed the female was 'Spike' the one who would kill Emma if she knew what she had been doing up till just a few months ago.

"Were Emma Nelsons parents" The woman said breathlessly. Snake put an arm on the woman's lower back as the nurse, named Janet, instructed them to please sit down. Snake hadn't noticed Jay, Manny and Ellie there but when he did he went to Jay, and Jay had to stand up.

"Jay, what's going on?" Snake begged.

"Uh sit down" Jay said, he was never the one to break bad news. Manny should be doing this but ok, whatever Jay thought.

Jay explained the entire story, of course leaving his feelings out and the commentary in the car on the way here. If this had been Sean, there would be a crying fest but Spike just looked concerned and kind of comforted by Jay. Snake stayed in shocked. Spike started to cry and Snake held her. Jay decided it was time for him to go back to sitting down, so he walked back to his chair.

"Jay" Spike said as she pushed Snake off to talk to him.

"Yeah?"

"Why isn't Sean here?" Spike said bewildered.

"Err…They broke up tonight"

"Why tonight? Was there like a special occasion?"

"You could say that"

"Tell me" Spike demanded. Jay put his hands up in surrender and strolled into a chair away from Manny, Ellie and Snake.

"There was a party…I'm sure it's cleared now but uh…it was huge"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry" Jay said kind of freaked out.

"Archie!" Spike called and Snake came over.

"Go to the house, there was a party there, take Jay with you" Spike said.

"Uhh ok" Snake agreed and Jay got up behind him. Jay didn't want to go; he wanted to know how Emma was doing, if she lived. He felt his heart go to his gut.

**Come on! Why do I have to go to Emma's house with Emma's dad? Awkward…**

Jay and Snake got in the car. It was Jay's car so obviously Jay felt insecure about having a teacher in his car, with him, alone. Jay shuddered mentally and started the engine. Snake was also nervous, for one driving with a high school dropout, who was one of his worst students. For two because Emma was in the hospital, possibly dead by now. Snake also shuddered a little. Both of the guys had no clue what to say to one another so they drove in near silence until Jay was speeding over the speed limit.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Snake over exaggerated.

"Calm down I'm only going sixty-two" Jay groaned as he let off the gas pedal just a little.

"You could get into an accident" Snake protested as he stared straight ahead.

"Pfft shark attacks are more common" Jay stated matter a factly.

"It's the other way around" Snake said humorously.

Not wanting to make Snake think he's a complete moron he slowed down to only forty-five. Jay felt like such an old woman.

"Now is this that bad?" Snake said.

"Not at all, I should drive like this more often" Jay said with some sarcasm.

**Ah this is truly hell.**

Jay pulled onto the curb and shut the engine off. The sun was peeking over the top of Emma's house and the neighbor's house and it blasted into Jay's eyes so he flipped his sunglasses over his eyes for a few moments before shutting the door. Jay turned around and looked down the street. A few cops were around the area. So, the word must be out. Snake was walking to the house and Jay followed behind. Snake opened the door fast, ready to see a terrible mess. Jay knew what would be behind the door.

"Wow…" Snake said in a daze as he saw the mess. Glass was shattered everywhere, some kids were passed out, beer cans were everywhere. At least the stereo is off now. Jay knew all of the kids. Spinner was on the couch between two trampy blondes, Paige and Alex were huddled on a chair and Sean was walking up the stairs in his boxers dragging a brunette with blonde frosted hair.

"Nice Sean" Jay mumbled.

"You were good, maybe come back to my place later tonight?" Sean said. Not noticing Jay standing there. Snake was off shaking some kids awake across the room and didn't notice the whole Sean thing.

Jay just stood around while Sean kissed the brunettes cheek and smacked her butt, and she giggled. Why would he want a girl like that when a girl like Emma came running to him practically?

**AN: //Cliffhangerr I know! Review/Subscribe please. Also this will be a very long story, it's going to follow most of the characters up till their like…old, with kids. So yeah. And all of the chapters are over 2000 words so yeah.**


End file.
